It's a strange, made up world
by CagedBird17
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the people in the Mushroom kingdom. New! Second chapter about Mario and Peach.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't come through with my promise of having a mass update. It's kinda sucking my life out (college). I've been busy with classes, and getting my portfolio up to par for English. I do NOT need to take another semester of English because I was being lazy and not changing my essays. **

**Anywho, this is a collection of short oneshots for the MK gang. They'll all be about different characters, and not all of them will be sweet like this one. Some might be a bit more depressing, like the one I have planned for Bowser in the future.**

**I came up with this as I was reading 'It sucks to be Weegie' by a mister Kevin Bolk. You can find the series on a link I'm posting on my Profile. I swear, its like the best thing ever, and also kinda sad (cuz everyone doesn't like Weegie... Except for Link XD)**

**But yeah, after reading all the comics, I had weird dreams, and it didn't help that this morning I woke up to 'Super Mario Hyadian' (I can never spell it right).**

**...Yeah, not the greatest combo...**

**Well, here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: You're my hero<strong>_

"Why are you so upset?" A sweet, tomboyish voice came up from a rose garden. It came from a girl with orange locks and a matching yellow and orange dress. She was speaking with a mustachioed fellow wearing green clothing.

"It's-a noting, Daisy." He grumbled, staring at the roses. The girl huffed and tugged on his arm.

"Luigi, you're never this upset. Please tell me what's wrong?" The girl pleaded with him. Luigi turned to his girl and his features softened as he saw that he was upsetting her. He sighed and looked up at the sky, his hands holding hers.

"I'mma so sorry, Daisy. I didn't mean to upset you." He told her, pulling her close. She sniffed and nodded, burying her round face in his chest. She was only this way with him, and that's the way it would forever stay.

"I told you Weegie… You can always tell me anything." She told him, using her pet name for him. She had come up with it one day, and ever since then, it stuck as his pet name. Of course, everyone else used it, but he only really smiled when Daisy spoke.

He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her cheek. "I know. I've-a just been having this conversation for a-many years and-a no one seems to any attention to a-Weegie…"

She blushed a little at his kiss and led him to the small secluded side of the garden, where she knew only her bestest friend Peach would look for her. There, she sank down on the lush green grass and patted her lap, her eyes showing him her deep affection for him. He sat down beside her and laid his head on her lap.

Only Daisy could calm him down during one of his rages. Only Daisy was there to laugh with him, not at him, to treat him as more as comic relief.

In a way, Daisy was his everything, and he never wanted to lose her.

As she sat there waiting for him to talk, she removed her crown and instead replaced it with his hat. He smiled as she put it on. He had to admit, she knew just how to cheer him up. The green cap looked adorable on her, and she giggled as she saw his faint blush.

"So, what has you peeved this time?" She asked. If anyone else had said that, he would have been ticked off. In any one else's voice, ESPECIALLY Bowser's, it would sound rude. But he knew Daisy cared for him, so he felt comfortable revealing his true emotions to the girl.

"Mario." Daisy didn't look down at him. Once upon a time, his brother Mario had saved her. Sure, she liked him well enough, but she wasn't Peach. A doppelganger, maybe, but Mario only saved her because Peach had asked him to. Not like she cared. She was happier with Luigi.

It also didn't help that she knew all about their animosity. They could be the best of friends one day, and the next bitter enemies. It just played out that way.

"...Did he go out to save the Mushroom Kingdom again?" She asked him, her gloved fingers lightly running through his dark curls. He sighed and nodded.

"It's-a always-a 'Mario dis' or-a 'Mario dat', or even 'Where's-a Mario?'. No one cares about me. Mario's always the hero of the story. For once in-a my life, I want to be the hero!" He snapped, sitting up.

Daisy could see his anger and all she could do was wipe away a tear. She knelt beside him and cupped his cheeks. He froze, and the redhead turned his head and gave him a kiss.

Time froze for the green man, and it only began again when Daisy pulled away. She was blushing at her sudden kiss, but she took his gloved fingers into her hand.

"Mario isn't always the hero. He may be the hero to everyone else, to Peach and Toad, Bowser and even Wario. But he isn't MY hero." He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You are."

The words were a shock to him. How is it that he was her hero? No one ever said that he was their hero. They all called him the brother of the hero…but…this was an entirely new feeling.

He was out of it long enough to make her worried. "Luigi..?"

"Do you mean that?" He asked her quietly, turning to her. She smiled softly at him and nodded, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Of course! Now, can we go? I kinda suck at all this mushy, girly stuff. You know how much of a tomboy I am." She smiled and stood. Luigi however, had other plans. He pulled her down into his lap and held her close.

"That's alright. I kinda like my girlfriend to not be as girly as Peach." She turned red and giggled before placing a gloved finger on his lips.

"I may not be good at it, but I do have my moments." She smiled at him, and he lost it. He leaned in and claimed her lips in another kiss. Daisy turned a bright red, but she gave in and returned the affection her boyfriend gave her.

There, in the secret spot concealed behind roses, Luigi finally felt happy. After all those years of playing second fiddle to his brother, he finally felt at peace, and it was all thanks to her.

'_You're my hero.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: Mario and gang are not mine. They belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.<strong>_

_P.S. I know that some of this stuff isn't true. Don't flame me for it, please? I know that its incorrect, but let a girl dream!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, another fan favorite, Mario and Peach**

2: Forgiveness

* * *

><p>"I wonder…"<p>

''Wonder what Mario?" The blonde asked, giving him a slice of the cake she just made. He smiled and dug in.

"I wonder why Bowser's always kidnapping you, Peachy." He stroked his mustache with a napkin and took a swig of the cup of tea. She huffed at the nickname and set down the tea pot. She sank down on the pink chair in front of him

"He's just lonely. Bowser Jr.'s growing up, and the other kids are going through that 'rebellious' teenage phase." He stared at her. She shrugged.

"Bowser doesn't just keep me locked up in a jail cell, you know. He treats me nicely, and while you're out stomping Goombas, he asks me for advice. Sure, I'm not the smartest princess in the world, but he asks me anyways." He frowned.

"I don't like you hanging out with that guy. Any day, he'll want more than just your company for tea." Peach blinked and then burst out laughing. Mario was shocked that she was laughing so hard; the tears were coming out of her eyes, and sank back into his chair to grumble and finish his slice of cake. She wiped her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Mario." She told him, her blue eyes on her drink. He 'harrumph-ed' and took the last bite.

"Maybe I wouldn't get jealous if you weren't always an open target!" He stood abruptly and fixed his hat. Peach stood as well, her fury matching his.

"Oh, you think I LIKE being taken by that overgrown Koopa? At least I don't spend the majority of my time eating mushrooms and combing a mustache right before he kidnaps me!"

Oh snap.

"You know what? Fine! Go and get yourself kidnapped again! See if I care! I won't be coming for you the next time!" She jumped as he slammed his fists onto the table, and tears welled up in her eyes. The fury was replaced with heartbreak, and she rushed out of the room, her hands covering her eyes as she cried.

Toadsworth had heard the quarrel and was about to check in with the two when he saw the Princess running out.

"My lady!" He watched her rush to her room, but then he turned to the door. Inside, Mario was bent on the floor, picking up the broken dishes that his fury had wrought. Toadsworth walked in and stood in front of the hero.

"Might I have a word, Master Mario?" Mario looked at the elder and nodded, fixing up the table and helping him up to the chair that was used by Peach earlier. The elder cleared his throat.

"Master Mario, I have been Princess Peach's charge for her entire life. I know her well enough, I suppose, but there are always secrets that no one wishes to reveal." Mario stared at the broken cup in his hand, his finger brushing against the light stain of Peach's pink lipstick. "But Peach was always particularly open about herself towards me. She was a gentle child, and a joy to rear. Then she met you." He pulled his glasses off to clean them against his vest. Mario waited for him to continue.

"At first, nothing changed. Everything was the same; she enjoyed playing with you and Master Luigi. But as she grew into a young woman, that's where her secrets began. She hid some things from me, and I couldn't just tell her to tell me. One of them, I discovered, was that she was being bullied by a red-haired Koopa prince."

"Bowser?"

"Exactly. She had been having trouble getting him away from her, but in the end, she confronted him and found out that he just liked her and wanted to sort of befriend her. She of course, with her kind heart, allowed him to be a friend, but when she was going to introduce him to you two, he disappeared." Toadsworth groomed his white mustache as he nibbled on a little of the cake.

"She didn't bring it up again until the first time she was kidnapped. She recognized him, and from then on, he came by to talk to her. Of course, the Toads and I are very easy to panic, so everyone thought of him as a menace. He couldn't do anything but take her away to talk. She won't admit it, but after he saw that she liked you, Master Mario, he was upset and that's when he began to plot to pummel you in everything he could, so that Peach would think of him better than you."

"How do you know all this?" Mario asked, completely floored by the knowledge of the Toad. The man chuckled.

"By jove, do you think all I do is wait here for her return? No, my dear boy, I go out and research! I talk to the few Goombas you don't squish, and then the Troopers and Hammer Brothers. Trust me; they are really nice fellows, if they're not on duty." Mario facepalmed._ 'Should have seen that coming…'_ He thought.

"If I might, Master Mario." Mario looked at the Toad and nodded, cleaning up the last bit of the dishes. "Princess Peach never asked for any of this. It just sort of came with the job. As much as I try to give her everything she would ever want and need, the one thing that, without fail, will make her sad is when someone doubts her utmost sincerity. When was the last time she lied to you?"

Mario stopped and stood still as he tried to think. In their entire history together, she has never lied to him. Not even any white lies. Feeling guilty, he turned to the Toad, but he had disappeared. Sighing slightly, he set down the dishes and headed out into town, determined to make things right.

* * *

><p>Peach continued to cry into her pillow, holding it close and trying to stop herself. But the tears didn't stop flowing from her now slightly red eyes. Daisy sat beside her, biting her lip and running her fingers through her hair.<p>

"Peach, it doesn't matter… You know as well, if not better, than I do that Mario can be a little stubborn." She said in a soft voice. "I mean, even Luigi is known to get mad and blow up on me sometimes. And it's usually along the lines of _'I wish, just once, that someone would take you away, so I can have my chance in the spotlight for once.' _" Daisy smiled kindly to her friend as Peach lifted her head and sniffled a bit.

"Oh Daisy, how do you put up with it?" She asked, pushing herself up and adjusting her dress, the tears finally slowing down. The brunette smiled at the blonde and held out her hand. "By having some 'me' time. Sometimes you just need a break, y'know? I'm sure everyone would understand if you go off on a needed break. Just be sure to tell Toadsworth before going off. Otherwise, I'm sure he'll have cardiac arrest.

Peach nodded and looked up as she heard a knock on her door. She glanced at her friend before moving to the door. Opening it, she gasped. Daisy's curiosity piqued up and she followed the woman.

"What's up, Peach?" Peach knelt down and lifted a large bouquet of purple hyacinths. Daisy's eyes widened, then she saw the note at the center.

'_Sorry. I went too far. I hope you'll forgive me.' _Instead of a name, a Luma was drawn near the corner. Peach held the flowers close and buried her nose in the wonderful scent.

'_Of course I forgive you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Just a heads up, I'm going to probably be taking down all the stuff that isn't finished. Like Military School Life, Discovering a Secret, and some others. I will post them up again after I work out all the kinks and figure out where I want those plots to go. It wont happen until the end of the month. I need one or two of them before I post so many that they never get uploaded.<strong>

**~CagedBird17_  
><em>**


End file.
